Project Messiah - codename: Shinji
by Raiden X
Summary: The Messiah and Lucifer (and The first Angel) joins forces and reincarnates as Ikari Shinji to battle wayward Angels, but they also have to sort some identity problems first...*chapter 5 uploaded!
1. -Prologue-

this is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Project Messiah - codename: Shinji  
  
  
Another frigging eva alternate reality by Raiden_X_  
____________________  
  
-Prologue-  
  
  
It was believed that the Savior died, resurrected and ascended to the heavens. It was also believed that he still walk among us.  
  
How very true.  
  
The truth is that He never ascended to the heavens. He was removed of that privilege by accepting his mission. Thus he was trapped in the wheel of resurrection.  
  
It's the same thing with Lucifer.  
  
He has another story though. He has fallen to Earth for not bowing unto man; due to a contradiction with his original order 'he must bow unto none but the Lord' (which almost made him safe from the Lord's wrath but he has to open his big mouth and say "Why should I bow to one made out of dirt while I am made of thy essence?" this of course made God real pissed due to the fact that Man was made out of the Lord's image.) and his arrogance made banished, big time.  
  
They walk among the living as if they're normal and die like the rest of them. The only exception is that since they can't go to heaven, they reincarnate as another person. Their souls carry their experiences and knowledge but both can't apply past knowledge without relearning them.  
  
The fallen ones have met on the Messiah's first life in Earth.   
They will meet again.  
  
...........although, not as quite planned by God's plans.  
  
They meet by reincarnating together, creating a perfectly balanced soul.  
  
And this unique individual was named Ikari, Shinji............  



	2. Chapter 1 - Rise and be a legend, son

this is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Project Messiah - codename: Shinji  
  
  
another frigging eva alternate reality by Raiden_X_  
____________________  
  
Chapter 1 -Rise and be a legend, son  
  
2003 ad  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Gendo inquired on his wife, "Consequences may be fatal."  
  
Dr. Ikari Yui looked up upon her love with determined eyes and replied   
  
"We have to take the risk, he's our only hope. If SEELE is to succeed in third impact only the messiah can save humanity, and that is depending that the messiah lives to do so."  
  
Both parents looked down on the stroller before them." We're sorry son, mankind's   
survival is up to you now..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2015 ad  
  
Alone in the unit-01's cage, Gendo looked up on a purple mecha   
  
"I'm sorry Yui, I can't keep my promise to get Shinji away from this mess, circumstances provokes me to do so..."   
  
He the looked down on the last remaining photo of his family,"...but rest assured, we will be a family again soon..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Father doesn't seem to really care about me. He only took sis with him here and left me to uncle Keichi's, why would he need me now? I know that He still visits secretly once in a while but----  
  
Shinji's train of thoughts were abruptly derailed as he was placated with a shocking view of a monster rampaging like king-kong on steroids. So shocked was he that he dropped the phone he was holding and stared on the scene with his mouth wide open and his feet planted heavily in the phone booth.  
  
"Ikari Shinji!! Get in!!"   
  
His liaison's car stopped before him, ending his trance by blocking his view.  
The boy hoped in and barely got the door closed as the purple-haired lady burst her car into overdrive, leaving Shinji firmly implanted at the back seat.   
  
"What? don't like my driving?" she laughed at his glued form at his seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You wu-wu-want m-m-m-me to pilot THIS!" Shinji stuttered/shouted (most likely, shrieked).   
Gendo simply said "If you refuse then you can leave."   
  
I hope he accepts, I don't want to use Rei like that..."  
  
"I-I-I can't! I don't know how!"  
  
Gendo sighed silently   
  
"Call Rei."   
  
"But sir! Isn't it wise to send the First-Child in her condition?" pleaded Sub-commander Fuyutsuki  
  
"The Second-Child was also injured in the failed test startup with Unit-2 and Unit-0, having both Units in serious repair. Rei has the least injuries sustained, while Pilot Sohryu is still recovering from intensive care. The Third-Child has refused to pilot, there's no other choice."  
  
A phone was then handed to him   
  
{Sir?}  
  
"The replacement pilot is deemed useless. You shall sortie in 20 minutes."   
  
{Understood.} came his daughter's weak, monotonous reply.   
  
Rei?   
  
Shinji watched as Rei was delivered in the cage on a stretcher wearing a bandage over her plugsuit.   
  
Just as Rei was about to stand up, the cage shook and girders overhead fell loose and came crashing down on them. Shinji acted upon impulse and ran to cover his sister from the impending doom. The boy looked up as the purple hand of unit-01 suddenly broke free from it's bondage and deflected the metal parts from the two siblings. He then lifted Rei from where she fell and noticed his hand was damp with her blood.   
  
"I'll do it, I'll pilot ..."   
  
Gendo secretly smirked That's my son!   
  
A few gold feathers were sinking in the LCL as Shinji was being prepared for sortie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It feels strange in here...it feels familiar somehow... Shinji mused.  
  
He also contemplated This LCL stuff tastes like blood!   
  
Then it hit him, This place is like a womb!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Incredible! Pilot Ikari managed 46% syncro rate at his first try! That is enough to be able to maneuver the Eva." Dr. Ritsuko proclaimed.  
  
"Proceed in briefing the pilot, captain." Gendo ordered.  
  
"Yes sir. Pilot Ikari, your mission is to commence hand-to-hand combat with the entity and kill it with the progressive knife. You can maneuver the Evangelion through these controls and mentally or verbally sending commands to it's processing unit......" Misato droned on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunately, Shinji did a bad start. Due to his lack of experience in the eva and fighting for that matter, he only managed to stick the progress knife at the angel's shoulder before he got clobbered.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Shinji yelled as the eva's cranium was being pummeled through it's eyes.   
  
Unit-01 was thrown aside by the cruel angel when he was believed to be knocked out.   
  
"Unit-01, respond!" Misato hollered at the communicator.   
  
"Pilot status?" asked Dr. Akagi.  
  
"Pilot life signs are fading! Sync rate descending rapidly!" reported Maya.   
  
Deathly silence echoed in the control center. The sub-commander inquired secretly to his superior,   
  
"Will your son really pull through?"   
  
"He will, I'm sure of it."   
  
Just as Gendo finished his sentence, much to everyone's surprise, a bone-chilling mechanic/bionic roar thundered throughout the battlefield.   
  
Eyes immediately focused on the screen as the previously battered biomechanical war machine flashed a brilliant flare of light that shames a thousand stars through it's eyes and the evangelion suddenly came down on the angel like a freight train.   
  
"Dr. Akagi! Sync rate burst up to 234% and rising!!!" announced Maya,   
  
"Destrado impulses at max!!" hollered Makoto.   
  
"Bring up the Pilot screen!" called the sub-commander,   
  
"Communication and video feeds are offline sir!!" answered Shigeru.   
  
Everyone stared trancely back at the screen as another horrific howl of bloody massacre burst from their Savior mech.  
  
From what hell did we get this....this demon!   
  
The thought flew from one person to another in the command center.  
  
"What have we done to that kid?!!" Misato thought loudly.  
  
Unknown from the command center is that Shinji is still unconscious, but his body was involuntarily working feverishly at the controls inflicting massive physical damage to the unlucky angel who fell on his planet on the wrong day.  
  
The Unit-01 literally went berserk and kept on clobbering on the angel's core. As it howled in pain, the angel clawed at him desperately trying to get him off. The Eva suddenly ripped it's legs to prevent it from running from it's just deserts. The angel screeched in pain as Shinji's mecha continue to punish it mercilessly by beating it by it's own legs. Unsatisfied with the improvised clubs, the purple demon grabbed the two arms that were clawing at him earlier and started to pull them off too while sticking his foot on it's core for leverage.  
  
  
The earth quaked as the angel quits his job and self-destructed as it's final resort upon escaping it's slow and agonizing death from the hands of this neo-angel. Almost every one was forced to fall gracelessly to the ground. Soft curses echoed from the womenfolk due to their butts stinging from their abrupt fall.  
  
When everyone is settled they returned their musings back on the big screen. A resounding metallic roar combined with Shinji's voice from the fading smoke froze everyone and everything within 50,000 kilometers. All stared with morbid fascination at the lone figure with arms gesturing to the heavens and howling to the sky, daring it bring some more angels and mocking the gods that be. After it's third roar, the anomalous unit powered down, genuflected on the perforated ground and grinning towards the base.  
  
A few minutes went by while everyone is still rendered immobile. The commander then broke his crew's trance.   
  
"What is Unit-01's status?"   
  
All instantly panicked and frantically worked on their corresponding jobs in fear of the commander's wrath.  
  
"Unit-01 is offline!"   
  
"Last sync rate report from unit is 399% before powering down!!"   
  
"Pilot life signs are stable and the third child is currently unconscious."   
  
"Commencing pilot retrieval sir..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rescue teams swarmed over the purple titan and it's entry plug, trying to retrieve the pilot. They found Shinji Sleeping peacefully on his cockpit and they also found two wide tears streaking down at the back of his plugsuit. They did not notice however the fading gold feather underneath the pilot seat...  
  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Next chapter--- New ceilings  



	3. Chapter 2 - New ceilings

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Project Messiah - codename: Shinji  
  
  
Another frigging Eva alternate reality by Raiden_X_  
____________________  
  
Chapter 2 -New ceilings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Shinji's hospital room]  
  
Maj. Misato Katsuragi walked up to the doctor checking up on Shinji.  
  
"How is the patient's Condition?"  
  
"It's a miracle that he only got a few mild concussions from that battle. He is currently resting now. The boy can leave as soon as he wakes up."  
  
Misato jerked a thumb over her shoulder, pointing at the door  
  
"What about the First-Child?"  
  
"Her wounds are healing fast, could leave by tomorrow."  
  
"And the Second-Child?"  
  
"We are still checking up on some tests but she can also be released by tomorrow."  
  
The major nodded.  
  
"By the way, are you dating anyone?" asked the doctor, hope filled his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, You're really not my type." Misato shot back, crushing the fat man's hope.  
  
"...I see......."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Shinji's dreamscape]  
  
Shinji sat at a seat at the right side of the train. He was looking at the window and studying the landscape of Tokyo-3, re-familiarizing himself with his native city. This feature of his dreams allowed him to ponder and view any city he is situated in. It is also where he could communicate with his inner 'selves'.  
  
What the hell happened out there?   
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Lucifer, with his usual mischievous air about him.  
  
Shinji looked to his right and saw Lucifer relaxing at the opposite seat.  
  
"Did one of you guys take over back there?"  
  
"In a the rhetorical sense, hell ya!"  
  
"But you have to remember, WE are YOU. You are the embodiment of our merged soul. Lucifer and I only exist this way as your consultants and the personifications of our individual souls. What happens outside in reality is what you will yourself do." added Christ (a.k.a -The Messiah), who was also watching the window with Shinji. "This place is new. I haven't resurrected here in Japan since the end of the Meiji Era as Himura Kenshin." He mused.  
  
"Who would have thought that YOU could kill." snickered Lucifer  
  
*sigh* Christ sighed sadly.  
  
"Ha ha ha!.....hmm...Hey! Where's Adam?" Lucifer asked while looking around.  
  
"I saw him at the cockpit earlier." replied Shinji, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"pff! Figures. He's no fun sometimes."  
  
"-Anyway, if some things seemed anomalous in your actions, it may be due to you tapping on to our potential. The merging of our soul has opened links to our individual powers, which didn't exist before when we were separated." continued Christ.  
  
"..........."  
  
"..........."  
  
"......well..."  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"...is...that a good thing?"  
  
There was no reply, only Lucifer's mocking laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Shinji's hospital room]  
  
"...uhg."  
  
Shinji suddenly woke up, startling the two figures looming over him.  
  
"Well good afternoon sleepy-head!" Misato greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji replied groggily.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" asked the doctor.  
  
"...I.....I think so..."  
  
"Well if you are, then you can dress up and meet me outside. Your father has summoned for you." the major said with a wink.  
  
Shinji blushed as he realized that he was nude under the sheets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Dr. Kyoko's hospital room]  
  
"How dare they not send me to battle that angel?!!!" Asuka asked her comatose mother.  
  
Asuka was yakking away at her mother about bad timing and stupid angels while doodling at the cast on her arm.  
  
Asuka always visited her mother everyday when she was young. As she grew older, she had other priorities and settled on visiting her mother on a schedule of trice per month. She never did lose hope on her mother's recovery however. This week is different since she was in the hospital to recover from her recent impromptu fight with a berzerk Unit-00. Asuka knew that Rei was also in the hospital.  
  
"If 'Wondergirl' didn't fight that Baka-Angel, then who did?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Commander's office]  
  
"Send him in."  
  
Shinji was led in by the guard outside.  
  
The boy was nervous, having no idea upon how to deal with his father.  
  
"Please take a seat." said Gendo.  
  
"Uh..thanks."  
  
The younger Ikari sat beside the sub-commander. He also noticed that the guest seats seemed more comfortable than what the commander used.  
  
"I suppose you would like to be informed of what's going on?"  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"You have been summoned here due to necessity. You are here to pilot the Evangelions. It is a war machine created to counter the Angels; an unknown entity predicted to bring Third-Impact, Judgment day. The U.N. has asked your mother and her colleagues to build the Evas for their knowledge in Bioengineering. They sacrificed their lives for the mechas to work. I took over what they left after your mother's demise...."  
  
Shinji got startled over these revelations.  
  
Gendo pushed his glasses up a bit.  
  
"According to tests, you have the highest proclivity to synchronize with the Evas. Your mother and I sent you away after hearing the results to prevent you from the chaos brewing here."  
  
"If I was sent away, why didn't you send Rei with me?" Shinji asked, with a tinge of anger.  
  
*sigh* Gendo sighed sadly, as he pushed his shades up again.  
  
Then the gray haired man beside Shinji replied for him.  
  
"You know that you are 'special', don't you?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah...I remember." he replied embarrassedly as he unconsciously rubbed the back of his shoulder.   
  
"-Anyway...we sent you away due to the fact that we were dealing with dangerous syndicates. We hoped that they would see that we have abandoned you to remove suspicions of your abilities and use you against us."  
  
He really did care after all...  
  
The commander became slightly irritated as he took of his tinted-glasses off as it almost fell from his nose. The gray haired man fought to stifle a snicker.  
  
"-Circumstances has provoked me to call you back here. The other candidates; the First-Child, your sister and the Second-Child, Sohryu Asuka Langley has met an accident at a startup testing in preparation for the predicted date of encounter with the third Angel. Thus the only Evangelion left for sortie was Unit-01. For some reason, none could pilot it except you. Therefore I have called for you to fight at such short notice. Humanity is indebted unto you."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded in agreement  
  
"After analyzing the battle, we concluded that we need all the help we could receive. Will you be willing fight again?" asked the older Ikari.  
  
If I don't go, they will send sis to fight those things. I can't let her handle that alone! Besides, the world needs me. I have a purpose now....... the boy deliberated with himself.  
  
"Hai!" replied with determination.  
  
Both adults smiled and nodded.  
  
"..........."  
  
"..........."  
  
"Um...where do I stay?"  
  
"I can't take care of you because I spend much time here at work. I had asked Maj. Misato Katsuragi to be your guardian."  
  
"Where does Rei stay?"  
  
"She lives at her own apartment beside the major's. She can take care of herself."  
  
That girl takes off after her mother too much.   
  
"Shouldn't I live with Rei instead?"  
  
"Her apartment could hold only one tenant."  
  
"The major will see you now." Fuyutsuki informed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Um...father?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'll do my best to help your cause." Shinji proclaimed.  
  
The commander smiled a short grin behind his folded hands as he nodded in reply.  
  
"Your mother would have been proud."  
  
The boy bowed and said farewell as he left the dark room.  
  
*Ka-chack! * The door closed automatically.  
  
"Your son has grown much, Gendo."  
  
".....yes...."  
  
"You didn't told him everything..."  
  
"...He will know in due time."  
  
The younger adult put on his shades again.  
  
"You should really do something about those glasses. They keep sliding off." the sub-commander snickered  
  
"Humph......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Misato's apartment]  
  
"Welcome to Your new home!!"  
  
"............."  
  
"Well? Don't be shy!"  
  
"Uh....Tadaima."  
  
Shinji was now staring at the most ill cleaned apartment that he has ever seen. He could see that the whole place was covered with empty liquor bottles and beer cans. He also tried not explode from nosebleed after realizing that there were also women's unmentionables scattered all over the sofa.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot clean up the place."  
  
"Er..That's okay. I can help clean up."  
  
Misato then proceeded to give him a quick tour of the huge place and picking up trash, only to throw them aside anyway, while the poor boy was cleaning room after room while being shown around. When Misato have finished, she was amazed at how fast Shinji had cleaned the entire apartment spic and span after the brief tour.  
  
"Wow, Shinji! I didn't know anybody could clean this apartment, let alone clean it in world record time!" Misato proclaimed happily.  
  
"I-er..um thanks."  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
She then hung a name on his new room.  
  
It read 'Shin-chan's Lovely Suite!'  
  
The boy blushed at the insinuation the title gave.  
  
"Now about the chores..." Misato contemplated with a sly grin.  
  
After a quick game(obviously rigged by Misato), Shinji received 5 days of the week for cleaning duty.  
  
"You shall attend school at 7:00am tomorrow."  
  
"Is Rei going to be there?" the boy asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah... She'll go directly there after her release in the hospital."  
  
"Now, I'll cook you a welcome Home dinner!"  
  
"I can help-"  
  
"No, Don't worry. It's a special occasion! It's your turn to relax."  
  
"...well...okay, I guess..."  
  
"Great!" Misato exclaimed as she dashed towards the kitchen. She then suddenly whipped back her head out from the hallway.  
  
"Oh yeah! By the way, take shower first. This might take a while..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shinji then went to his room to get some clothes and went inside the bathroom. After he stripped his clothes inside, he proceeded to the tub.  
  
"Wark!" came an angry noise from where he stepped in the tub. The tub suddenly revealed a warm-water penguin, an irritated one to boot.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH" came Shinji's not so manly scream.  
  
The terrified Ikari dashed out of the bathroom and was greeted with a concerned major.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!" The boy said as he pointed at the penguin, who had just left and returned back to it's room/fridge.  
  
"That's my pet, Pen-pen. He's a warm-water penguin. The NERV lab wants to dispose of him so I volunteered to keep him instead."  
  
Misato then looked down.  
  
"I suggest you wear more decent clothes around women than that, Shin-chan!" She said seductively with a mischievous wink.  
  
"EEEP!!!, Gomen!" the poor boy quickly covered himself and ran back to the bathroom.  
  
After filling the tub with hot water, he sunk in and relaxed. His SDAT played on as he took a quick nap.  
  
After a few minutes he then washed up and sat back at the living room watching the TV with Pen-pen. A documentary on warm-water penguins is displayed for tonight's program.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Misato Bellowed moments later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Shin-chan's Lovely Suite]  
  
After dinner, he stumbled back to his room.  
  
Note to self: Beware of Misato's cooking!  
  
He felt that his taste buds almost died but thank god for good ol' water!  
  
The meal may have bean disaster but he managed to salvage the food after altering it himself. Misato was impressed at his cooking skills.  
  
He plodded over to his futon and turned on his SDAT. Soft Classical music filled his ears and calmed his soul.  
  
He suddenly felt his backache slightly.  
  
*sigh*  
  
The boy took his shirt and earpieces off.  
  
*shwosh,flap,flap!*  
  
Eight beautiful golden large wings sprouted from the back of his shoulders.  
  
Must not let anyone know about this. the angelic boy thought as he stretched all of his wings.  
  
After the slight exercise, he retracted the appendages and collected the fallen feathers and hid them underneath the trash in the bin.  
  
He spent the night by staring at the ceiling, studying every crevice. He soon fell asleep. The SDAT played on as he dreamt of dreams of clouds in the sky, his right hand lazily pointing at the ceiling; reaching out for heaven.  
  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Next chapter--- Red and Blue makes Purple  



	4. Chapter 3 - Red and Blue makes Purple

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Project Messiah - codename: Shinji  
  
  
Another frigging Eva alternate reality by Raiden_X_  
____________________  
  
Chapter 3 -Red and Blue makes Purple  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Shin-chan's Lovely Suite]  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
"Huh, ugh..... wha?" The boy was suddenly woken up by a loud whoop coming from the Kitchen.  
  
That sound's like Misato! She might be hurt!...  
  
Shinji raced out of his room, only to find Misato drinking her traditional morning beer. The young Ikari clutched his nose quickly as he noticed that the major was scantily clad with her small biker shorts and wearing only her bra on top.   
  
"G'mornin Shinji!" she said half asleep as she scratched between her legs.  
  
"URk!" the boy went back to his room as fast as he could for fear of spilling the blood in his nose at his guardian.   
  
  
The boy noticed the time.  
  
Shinji did not however, hear a groan coming from the other room.  
  
  
I better get ready for school!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[The bathroom]  
  
Shinji waited for Penpen to finish this time.  
  
When the bird left, the boy re-filled the tub with hot water and went in.  
  
No wonder that penguin loves to take a bath here. This one is quite deeper than usual tubs.   
  
The boy then sank down, trying to measure just how deep he could go. Suddenly, the door opened and a red haired girl walked. She quickly stripped of her clothes and groggily stepped in the tub.  
  
That stupid bird must have left the tap running. The young lady thought before coming in the tub.  
  
That's weird... I don't remember Penpen have a squeaky toy... Asuka thought as she sat down on something round, soft and has this long thing attached into it...  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK. HENTAI!! RAPPIST!" Shrieked the girl when realization stepped in.  
  
Asuka quickly stood up and grabbed something to throw at the offender.  
  
"gah! *cough* Huh.. uh wha!!!" Shinji Spluttered having his head released by a foot, which previously prevented him from breathing and screaming underneath the tub. The Young man then looked up, after spitting some swallowed water, and saw a gorgeous, naked, red haired girl carrying something heavy...  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
*Crash* as the large shampoo bottle projectile connected with his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Shin-chan's Lovely Suite]  
  
"-Who is this pervert anyway?"  
  
"He's the commander's son, Ikari Shinji."  
  
"What's he doing in here? Shouldn't he be at Wondergirl's?"  
  
"She only has one room."  
  
"Why is he here anyway? Don't tell me he is another pilot!"  
  
"ugh...........Whu-What happened?" as Shinji came back to consciousness.  
  
"Shinji! Are you alright?" asked a concerned Misato.  
  
"uh...I think so." he then noticed that he was still naked and covered in his blanket.  
  
"EEEP!" he said as he tried to cover himself some more.  
  
"Don't worry. I've already seen it." The major winked seductively.  
  
"Serves you right for checking up on my beautiful naked body, Hentai!"  
  
"Your the one who walked in on me!" Shinji replied defensively  
  
"You didn't have to go and try to kill him for just that."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! The only person allowed to see me naked is Kaji!!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Shinji took this time to sneak off quickly and put on his uniform in the bathroom as the two persons in his room bickered from one subject unto another. He came back to get his other stuff.  
  
"Uh, Shinji! I'm sorry about this. This is Asuka, the Second-Child. She also stays here. She had just came home from the hospital after she forced the doctors to skip the tests." said Misato  
  
"Um...sorry about the incident earlier, I forgot to lock the door."  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
"Asuka."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We haven't installed a lock there, remember?"  
  
"So what? He could at least put up a sign or something!"  
  
"uh...excuse me."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How do I get to school? I don't know where to go yet."  
  
"MEIN GOTT! I'm going to be late! This is all your fault dummkopf!" the girl said as she shot out of the room, back to her own.  
  
".... What did she just call me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[On the way to school]  
  
I can't believe that the guy that killed the Angel is this stupid jerk! She thought as she ran to school, being followed by Shinji  
  
"Hey! Please, wait up!"  
  
"If you don't want to be late to school I suggest that you move your ass in gear!"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"You better not tell anyone about what happened earlier or I'll bus your balls!!"  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"You're so pathetic. You already said sorry at least 16 times."  
  
"Go-...."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[The Classroom]  
  
"-please welcome your new classmate, Ikari Shinji."  
  
The boy shyly greeted the class.  
  
They sent HIM to MY CLASS?!! Thought the redhead.  
  
As the boy looked around the class, he saw his sister smiling back at him. The class gasped when they saw this kind of emotion from the 'Ice queen' He also noticed that she is still have bandages like Asuka. Only that she was more patient with medicine than Asuka was and refrained from opening the cast. She also has a patch on her eye.  
  
I'll go talk to her at Lunch break.   
  
Shinji got a death-glare from Asuka while he went to his assigned seat. The female part of the class got this strange pleasurable vibe coming from the new guy. All of them tried to stifle their giggles.  
  
"Aaaah!" Mana, the girl sitting beside him moaned in ecstasy from the sudden jolt.  
  
"Ms. Kirishima, please refrain from teasing the young sir."  
  
Both the boy and Mana blushed as the class laughed at them. After the class has quieted down, the teacher started his lecture. The old man droned on about Second Impact. Even the teacher fell asleep while leaning on the board. Nobody dared to wake the poor man for they do not want to hear his boring lectures. Shinji was half asleep himself until he got a message from an anonymous sender.  
  
^Are you the pilot of the Evangelion that fought that thing last week? ^  
  
^What? ^ He typed.  
  
^Well, are you? ^  
  
After a long pause, Shinji responded.  
  
^Hai. ^  
  
Suddenly almost all of the students surrounded him.  
  
"That Battle was Way Cool!"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Can you introduce me to your boss? I would like to be a pilot too!"  
  
How dare they? I should be the one that got that Angel! It's Rei's Fault! Asuka seethed in her chair.   
  
"Class! Please settle down!" Shouted the Class Rep.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Horaki." said the Sensei as he woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[The cafeteria]  
  
"Is this seat taken?"   
  
"Nope. Please, sit down." Replied the blue haired girl.  
  
Shinji placed his bento box on the table.  
  
Good thing I prepared my lunch last night.   
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"I almost didn't recognize you with that blue dye on your hair and those red contact lenses."  
  
"Well, you know that I like to rebel from time to time."  
  
"So, how's it been?" Shinji asked.  
  
"It's rough sometimes but I always make the cut."  
  
Shinji nodded in agreement  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" he pointed at the cast.  
  
"I'm OK. This is only a hairline fracture."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"So how's your cello? I have been practicing with my Viola all these years."  
  
"Not bad, I still haven't mastered it yet though."  
  
"Well, that's alright." She smiled  
  
They ate and picked up on old times until an eye-glassed, brown haired boy went up to Shinji.  
  
"Hi there! My name's Kensuke. Pleased to meet ya!"  
  
"Um..same here."  
  
"Look, no offense but I got a friend who's sister got injured when your robot smashed on his house. The little girl is now safe in the hospital, but my friend is real angry and he is on his way now..."  
  
"Huh?" Shinji said as he got throttled from behind and got hit in the chest.  
  
"That's for sending my sis to the hospital. I've got no real problems with you pilots but I had to hit you to gain satisfaction for my sister."  
  
The tall boy lifted his arm to prepare another punch. A pale hand restraining his arm stopped him.  
  
"Stop this foolishness."  
  
The boy looked back at Rei and re-composed himself.  
  
"Fine. Were even, kid." he said to Shinji.  
  
"I'm sorry......." the young Ikari replied  
  
With that, the thug left.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this, please forgive him. He has a short temper but his intentions are usually good. That thing about his sister really got him on the edge."  
  
"It's alright. I'm the one who is supposed to be sorry. I caused this mess..."  
  
"See you later, Shinji." Kensuke left and went after his friend.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, sis."  
  
I got to make it up to his sister somehow. Thought Shinji, clutching his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Next chapter--- My Blue Heaven  



	5. Chapter 4 - My Blue Heaven

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said

This is a fantic, 'nuf said.

Give your comments at: [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Project Messiah - codename: Shinji

Another frigging Eva alternate reality by Raiden_X_

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 - My Blue Heaven 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Hospital]

It was midnight. The moon was at its glorious peak where the sun shines fully over the satellite's exposed side.

The door for the fire-escape stairs opened. A lone dark figure entered covertly.

I mustn't be seen around here... he thought as closed the door.

He entered the hallways and pretended to be a normal visitor. The boy then lowered the hood on his cap to minimize possible recognition. 

The place wasn't that very busy. The only time the hospital receives major traffic jams are during angel attacks. 

Where does she stay? He thought as he hid under a bed in an unoccupied room to take a quick nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Shinji's Dreamscape]

"Hey! Are you guys awake?" the young Ikari hollered as he left the cockpit.

He went in the main room and into the sleeping quarters.

"Zzz....uh? *Groan! * What do you want now? *Yawn! *" Lucifer was irritated for being woken up before midnight. 

The four of the quadruplets often sleep during the day while the chairman stays cognizant 24 hours a day. Shinji may be sleeping in the real world, but he is wide-awake in his dreamscape. The others often wake up during the body's unconscious state, the time where all of Shinji's consciousness was at equilibrium.

"Do you know which room?" The chairman asked.

"*Yawn! * Damnit Shinji, I told you that I don't want to be a part of this mission. I swear, you and Christ are too generous for your own good. Ask Adam: He knows everything. *Yawn* Wake me up when there's a war.... zzzzzzzz" scratching his flame dyed hair, he went back to his bed.

"............"

The leader of the quadruplets then searched for Adam in his workshop.

"Hey! You're bright and early tonight."

"Oh! Hi Shinji!" The person greeted without moving from his workbench. the guy seemed to be intent at finishing his work. His hands were fumbling with some electronic device.

"What are you fixing now?" The chairman inquired.

"This? It's just a broken nerve link that I temporarily disconnected from the cockpit. I'm trying to heal it with my regeneration process. Shinji, you should be more careful. Next time you get a into a battle, you may end up destroying a major nerve group if you got hit hard by the feedbacks from Unit-01." The omniscient of the four replied sagely.

Adam was the 'step-brother'. His DNA was manually implemented unto Shinji when he was 2 years old. The DNA merged itself unto it's host and created another consciousness. Thus Adam was born. The First angel acted mainly as the group's advisor (He did eat the apple of knowledge, you know) and repairman. His power to regenerate gave Shinji the ability to heal fast.

Since Yui and Gendo didn't know that there is already an angelic entity within their offspring, they implemented the 1st angel's DNA to ensure the boy's survival after 3rd Impact. Of course both the Christ and Lucifer could live after the judgment day and so forth but they need a strong physical entity, like an angel, to exist during then. Since only Angels could live through the massive collection of souls, Adam was used.

Adam's presence caused more than what's been anticipated. Lucifer was once an angel. The first angel's DNA has awakened most of the fallen one's angelic properties. Thus, Shinji grew wings.

The young Ikari's parents got worried that their son's anomalous nature is plainly visible. They felt at ease when the boy learned how to hide them. 

"Hey, Could you tell me where the little girl's hospital room is located?"

"Ms. Suzahara? Room #134, east wing. Take a left at the intersection, you can't miss It." came an instantaneous answer (It's a bonus if you're a psychic).

"Thanks!" Shinji replied as he headed back to the cockpit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Hospital]

Shinji woke up from his nap and left the room. Avoiding contact with the cameras and the hospital personnel, he stealthily moved to his destination.

If I have to do these things often, I better get shoes that don't squeak too much...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Hospital room #134]

A small bedridden child was staring at the wall. She could see the reflection of the full moon from the window. The clock on the wall was silently displaying '11:23 PM'.

She got crippled during the attack of the third Angel, Sachiel. A pile of debris fell and she got crushed underneath. She was lucky to be alive, but she couldn't move her legs since then. The doctors said that they couldn't repair the nerves that were crushed and she was paralyzed for life.

*Click! * The doorknob signaled that there was a visitor

Oh no! The nurse is going to catch me awake! The girl thought, afraid that she would be scolded for not sleeping yet.

She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Shinji tiptoed inside after closing the door silently.

...Good, she's asleep...

Shinji sat at a chair beside the bed.

The boy began whispering something. The atmosphere was too quit that the girl could perceive his barely audible nervous ramblings.

Hey! This guy isn't the nurse! 

"-Uh...um I'm sorry...for getting you crippled and all, your brother told me about it. I'm really sorry. I wish I could have prevented the pain from even happening... but... all I could do right now is help you heal..."

*Sigh* Shinji took off his jacket and his cap.

What's going on? The child thought.

Bright light enveloped the whole room.

This time, the child really went to sleep.

The light faded out abruptly and Shinji left as quickly and as silent as he had arrived earlier. He also made sure that any any evidence of his stay was dealt with, or so he thought...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Shin-chan's Lovely Suite]

*Swoosh! * *Flap! * *Flap! *

Shinji came in through his window. He made sure that he wasn't being followed by NERV security intelligence before coming back to the apartment. The artificial angel then hid his wings and collected the feathers, the evidence of existence of his unnatural appendages.

*Cough! * *Cough! *

Blood splattered on his right palm as he coughed violently, covering his mouth.

I should be all right by tomorrow. My life force should be fully healed by then. That should keep Adam busy for a while. (Otherwise he would continue on his 'mate-hunting' again...) 

After wiping his mouth and cleaning his hand, he switched on his SDAT and lied back on his futon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Hospital room #134]

*Yawn*

The young girl in the bed woke up from a beautiful dream.

A dream of the sun, the birds, and the sky.

From the corner of the room, something caught her eye. She stood up from her bed and picked the shining object. It was a golden feather. The glow is starting to dissipate.

"Whoa! This is so kawaii!"

*Click! * A nurse came in with the girl's brother.

Touji visits his sister every morning before going to school. His Father and his Grandfather works at NERV science department almost the whole day that they couldn't check up on the little girl. Touji had to come early to the hospital to avoid being scolded for being late for school.

The small kid was startled and hid the feather behind her back.

Touji and the nurse had their jaws dropped to the floor in surprise.

"...Uh...Hi Oniichan!"

"Yu-Yu-You're supposed to be crippled, right?!" cried the surprised Lady.

"She's cured!!!" Touji ran forward and hugged her tightly.

The boy's tears of joy started to soak on her dress.

"W-wait a minute... I can stand again?!!!" Realization struck the little Miss Suzahara. She started hopping about and skipping around gleefully.

"I better call the doctors right away!" The nurse immediately dashed outside.

"Hey! What's this?" Touji watched as the feather that his sister was holding just turned to silver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Shin-chan's Lovely suite]

*Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...*

The alarm clock struck '5:30' and rang.

Shinji Woke up abruptly and slammed his palm on the button.

*Yawn* Shinji stood up went to the bathroom to freshen up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Misato's apartment]

The taste of his own blood is still tangible on his tongue. The boy fixed that with a cup of Listerine and a good scrub with his toothbrush. He sank in the warm tub. Soon he finished his bath and left to make breakfast.

"Hey! You could cook?!" A red haired girl came up from behind him.

The poor kid got startled almost dropped the pan.

"Um, uh yeah..." Shinji replied.

His roommate began to look at him from top to bottom and started giggling hysterically.

"Is there something wrong?" The puzzled boy asked. 

She began to point at the frilly pink apron he was wearing.

The young Ikari blushed and returned back to his job.

"Oh! I'm sorry, there wasn't any other apron in here..."

"I usually take off before Misato starts to make 'breakfast' but since Misato conned you into making them, I'm willing to stay for a while. You better make it worth my time Third Child! If your cooking is as bad as Misato's, I'm going to make you regret into eating your trash!" She stated threateningly.

"*Gulp! * Uh... sure, I guess..."

Soon, it was time to eat and everyone gathered around at the table.

"I'm going to Rei's and ask if she wants to join us." The young Ikari declared as he placed a bucket of oven baked fish for Penpen.

"You won't find her there today, She went to the hospital earlier to have her cast removed." Misato drawled out sleepily as she snapped open a can of Yebisu.

"Oh." Shinji replied, crestfallen.

Taking a big swig of beer, the major drank all of it at one go.

"Ooooooooooooh, YeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaH!!! It doesn't get any better than this!" Misato beamed.

"You're drinking beer for breakfast?"

"What? You got a problem with tradition? Didn't you know that the traditional Japanese breakfast consists of rice, Miso soup and a little sake?"

"What's wrong with coffee? And besides, whose turn was it to cook breakfast today?"

Both ladies turned their heads towards the chores list and noticed that it was indeed the major's turn to make breakfast. Asuka was pleased that Shinji took over today and her guardian won't be cooking for at least a week.

"Because I knew you would still be asleep when I woke up, so I took the liberty to do it for you." Shinji replied as he bit on his toast with strawberry jam.

"Are you suggesting that I'm lazy?!" Misato asked threateningly, Her eyes were twitching in irritation.

"And sloppy too." Both her charges replied in sync. The household penguin would have replied in the same manner too if he only had the right vocal apparatus. He just sticks to nodding vigorously to agree with his fellow dwellers.

"Oh, just leave me alone!" she yelled out as she turned her head away in embarrassment and in anger.

How dare thy gang up on me like that?!!!

From the one corner of the table, Asuka was eating her breakfast like a starving wolf.

That was the best breakfast I ever had in years! She thought as her plate filled up again for another helping of bacon and eggs.

"Shinji, We didn't have bacon on the fridge. How did you get some?" the major asked suspiciously.

"I err... bought some yesterday." The boy replied nervously.

Well I got to have some excuse if they found out that I wasn't here last night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[The classroom]

"Kensuke!" Touji yelled out once he got to the classroom.

He leapt over some chairs in his haste and almost knocking Aida over in his speed.

"Touji! What up!" The four-eyed nerd greeted back with his trusty camcorder pointing at his friend.

"*Huff! * You won't believe what just *Puff! * happened!" The jock paused for a while to regulate his breathing into normal speed.

"You remember what happened to my sis, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember. She got crippled right?"

"When I checked up on her this morning, she could walk again!!!"

"That's impossible! The doctors said they couldn't repair the crushed nerves on her legs!"

They didn't notice Asuka and Hikari eavesdropping on them.

"It must be a miracle!" freckled girl whispered to her German friend.

"Nah, the kid must have healed fast, that's all. Nerve cells usually regenerate very slowly." She explained sagely.

Soon, the sensei came and the class representative started shouting orders.

Falsified info on Second-Impact was taught again today. While the class got sleepy restless, Touji and Kensuke continued their discussion over this morning's events at their own private chat room. 

Touji: I couldn't believe it either!

Kensuke: What did your sister say about it?

There was a long pause before Touji wrote back.

Touji: It got me worried. She said someone broke into her room last night.

Kensuke: What happened?!!

Touji: She pretended to be asleep while this guy went in. She thought that he was the nurse. Then he started mumbling something about being sorry for causing her pain and that I told him about her condition. The next thing she knew, the whole room was filled with light and she woke up like nothing ever happened. The security cameras showed nothing about what occurred in there or of the intruder. It's pretty mysterious, I say... 

It was Kensuke's turn to be baffled. But then something clicked within his fragile mind.

Kensuke: Do you think it was Ikari?

Touji: Who?

Kensuke: Shinji Ikari, the new kid.

Both friends aimed their vision at the boy in the middle of the class. The boy was busy copying his notes from the blackboard. Some girls were covertly blushing on his direction.

Touji: What ever gave you that idea?

Kensuke: Think about it. You said that this guy seemed to be very apologetic he thinks he 'caused' her injury. You also said that you 'told' him about it.

Touji: Come to think of it, it does make sense. He's the only other guy besides you that I told about her predicament. Hikari's a girl, so that rules her out of the suspect line up.

Suddenly, cell phones began to ring. Shinji opened his book bag to answer his like his fellow pilots did. A few seconds later, warning klaxons outside began blaring wildly. 

There's another angel in town.

Shinji, Rei, and Asuka immediately took off while the other pupils were herded towards their designated evacuation shelters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[NERV Headquarters]

The three pilots were assembled over at the debriefing room.

Misato handed them some papers and photos.

"These are the information we currently have for the fourth angel."

Shinji examined the squid-like monstrosity from the picture.

"Shinji, you shall have to combat this angel alone. The repairs on both Units 00 and 02 are still in progress and incapable of close combat. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Humph!" Asuka harrumphed. She was really looking forward to having her first battle with an angel and proves to the wimpy-looking upstart that she is his superior.

It's all Wonder girl's fault! If her Eva didn't go berserk then, my Eva should still be operational and I could show my prowess on this dummkopf! 

The Director of field operations then indicated to the recon photos.

"According to this, we have determined that this angel has the ability to 'float' on thin air and it's main form of offense are it's two tentacles. They emit very volatile heat signatures and could melt thick titanium alloys. You should avoid these at any cost or you may consider yourself 'whipped and fried'."

"*Gulp! * Hai!"

"Take care, Shin-chan." Rei said as she left with Asuka and Misato.

The boy then proceeded to the locker room to change into his plug suit.

I might hurt somebody again...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Evacuation Shelter, section #12D]

"Damn!" Kensuke was fumbling at the antenna for the TV option on his camcorder.

"What?" Touji asked.

"It's News censorship. The government won't broadcast any footage of the battle, even though this is a historic event!" the bespectacled boy explained as he showed his friend the eyepiece of his camera. It displayed a picture of a beautiful waterfall and there was a caption at the corner saying 'Please stand by for further news'.

Looking around conspicuously, Kensuke whispered something to his buddy.

"Hey, I need to talk to you on someplace private."

"Why?"

"C'mon! Please! This is important!"

"*Groan* Fine..."

Both of them stood up and walk towards the class representative. She was chatting away with her friends at the other corner of the room.

"Yo! Class Rep.! We both need to go to the bathroom..."

"Eeew! You should have gone already before you left!" She and her friends had this irritated look on their faces.

"Yeah, but we really had to go!" Fine! But make it quick, nobody are allowed to stay away from the group too long, I could get in trouble if disobey!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever..." Touji replied as he turned around and left the room with his nerd buddy.

"*Giggle! * I saw you Hikari! You looked at his crotch the moment he said 'bathroom'" one of her friends teased.

"WHAT?!!! I DID NO SUCH THING!!!" the girl blushed as she defended herself.

"Oh yeah? You even checked his ass when he turned around!" the other added.

"Shut up!" Hikari's face is as red as the ribbon on her school uniform by now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Evacuation Shelter, Men's bathroom]

The two delinquents were pissing along in their urinals.

"Touji, I got a favor to ask ya."

"What is it now?"

"Please help me unlock the gate! I really need to see the battle!"

"Are you crazy?! We could get killed out there!"

"Yeah but we might get killed here too so I rather die watching the battle anyway."

"You Idiot! What do you think is NERV for?"

"Fighting Angels. But do you know what's NERV's most important weapon? It's that robot Ikari pilots."

Touji's composure wilted a bit.

Knowing Kensuke, this is going to turn out as blackmail...

"He protected us the other day, but you hit him pretty hard. He also must have been the one who cured your sister last night. Don't you think it's your duty to cheer him on as you watch him fight?"

"Oh man... Fine. I'll help you; you're not giving me many options here. You'll do anything just to get anything you want, wont you?"

"Heh he-heh!" Kensuke grinned as he zipped his fly up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Evacuation Shelter, section #12D- (at the surface)]

"There they are!!!" Kensuke squealed in a high-pitched girlish tone as he tried to focus his camcorder on the battle scene.

Eva-01 seems to be having a hard time.

"Oh man! Look, he's losing already!" Touji whined.

"It's not a problem."

The angel's tentacles were lashing out like lightning at the buildings that the Eva hides on. The sounds of exploding buildings were continuous.

"Gee, getting beaten up must have really messed him up..." Kensuke deducted as he kept his recording steady.

"Oh, shut up!" Touji exclaimed. Fear of being the cause of Humanity's downfall started to add guilt to his conscience.

Shinji tied to return fire, but a glowing appendage ripped the nuzzle of his pallet gun and another one wrapped around his left ankle.

"Oh no! It's coming this way!!!" Kensuke shouted as the purple evangelion was hurled to their side of the mountain.

Shinji's designated unit landed flat on it's back. Shaking his head to clear his mind of the pain, he noticed something from the side of his screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Nerv Headquarters]

"Hey! Those are Shinji's classmates!" Misato pointed at the screen.

It showed the two kids cowering down in terror as looked up at the armored titan's eyes. Soon their profiles were brought to the other side of the screen.

"What the hell are they doing there?!!!" Ritsuko exclaimed.

"Sir! The angel is approaching Unit-01!"

The screen showed the entity floating towards the Eva. It then lashed out both it's tentacles at it's fallen foe when it arrived above the armored life form. 

The purple Unit suddenly lifted its palms and grabbed hold of the glowing appendages. 

Misato is getting aggravated at the situation. The internal battery timer display that read '29.83 seconds left' didn't help much either.

"We have no time left! Shinji! Pause your Eva's actions on your current command, then release the entry plug! You are to take the kids inside with you!"

"Major, who authorized you to allow civilians into the entry plug?!" Dr. Akagi protested.

"I'm authorizing it!" Misato replied.

"You're exceeding your authority, major!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Evacuation Shelter, section #12D- (at the surface)]

Touji and Kensuke were shivering and were crouching limply at where giant palms prints were pressed. 

"H-how come it doesn't stand up and fight?!" the jock asked fearfully.

"Maybe he can't, He couldn't because of us!!!"

Both teens watched as the entry plug ejected and a door opened.

{You two! Get in, NOW!} Misato's voice blared from a speaker hidden outside the entry plug.

"Yes Ma'm!" the two hurriedly stood up and ran towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Unit-01, entry plug]

"Hey, It's flooded down here!" Touji exclaimed as he tried to breathe.

"My camera!" Kensuke was preoccupied in trying to retrieve his camera from the floor.

Lights bombarded the place once more then they found themselves staring at Shinji, who was in pain as he willed his Eva's hands to throw the cruel entity away.

Both kids also noticed that there was a slight irritation on their palms as it grew by the second. The screen showed the fried palms of the Evangelion.

From the com-link, they could hear Ritsuko wailing about something.

{-The nerve links are reversing! The sync rate is falling! There is thought noise because you've allowed foreign bodies into the matrix!} Dr. Ritsuko was scolding Major Katsuragi.

{20 seconds left!} Maya yelled out from her station.

{Shinji, Quick! Retreat and regroup! Go to emergency escape route b-32 on the east sector-} Misato ordered

Shinji didn't respond.

{Shinji! Can you hear me! Damnit, report!}

The pylon on the Eva's left shoulder opened and the progressive knife was released.

"Hey new-kid! The lady said retreat! Let's go! New-kid!!!" Touji urged the pilot to act. He then noticed that Shinji was mumbling something.

{Sir! The Progressive knife has been ejected!} Shigeru reported.

{What?!!! Shinji! Stop it! Retreat!!!"

"I mustn't runaway! I mustn't runaway! I mustn't runaway! I mustn't runaway! I mustn't runaway! I mustn't runaway! I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY!" The young Ikari chanted, getting louder by the sentence. He then grabbed the knife from his shoulder.

{10 seconds left!}

"Chraaaaaaaaa!!!" The pilot suddenly lurched forward and uttered a battle cry as he commanded his robot to slide down the mountain with it's right hand holding the vibrating weapon tightly.

{You Idiot!} misato screeched.

The enemy anticipated Shinji's movements and stabs the purple titan at the chest. The glowing tentacles skewered through and flailed about wildly.

The two delinquents flinched as they felt a tangible irritation from their abdomen. They then realized that the pilot receives the same pain as the Eva does. They also noticed that Shinji was absorbing most of the full jolt from the feedbacks of the nerve links.

"-Graaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" The Third child yelled out in pain as he willed Unit-01 to stab the angel's core in retaliation.

The progressive knife bit on the core like butter and started to sink in slowly as the vibration of the weapon allowed it to cut even further. Sparks sprayed between the two giants.

{5!}

"-aaaaaaaaaaaa-"

{4!}

"-aaaaaaaaaaaa-"

{3!}

"-aaaaaaaaaAAAA-"

{2!}  


"-AAAAAAAAA!!!"

{1!}

The angel's core stopped it's evil glow as the same time the vibrating knife went offline; two beings both lost their power at the together. The giants stood there as if they were frozen in time.

{The target is completely silent.} Makoto reported from his post.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Misato's apartment]

"Good morning Ikari! Hey Miss Misato, were taking off now!" Both teens greeted in unison. Tears were flowing freely as they watched Misato wave back from the kitchen. She was wearing only her bathrobe.

"Hey knock it off!" Shinji scolded his two new friends who were drooling pathetically before him.

"Misato! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Asuka said as she walked past her guardian.

"Good-bye kids!" Misato bid farewell to her charges as she popped open another can of beer.

She watched as Touji and his Otaku buddy lead Asuka, Shinji and Rei towards school.

________________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 4

Next chapter--- Against a Sky-bolt

- Author's Jiba-jabah! -

~ /

'^.^?

~

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Other ideas kept popping out and I had to release them on other fics. 

I have already made an alternate sequel to this fic. 

[Adventures Of the $60,000,000,000 Purple knight] 

^Another Shinji Ikari from the far future of 2015 A.T.I. (After Third Impact) must awaken the Messiah within to do battle against celestial beings who was trying to finish what's been started 2015 years ago. If only he had no $60-billion dollars bounty for his head, not engaged to a German warrior princess, and not have a throne to be an heir of, etc... Things would be so much easier...

I also made a somewhat similar kind of epilogue.

[All's well and Ends well - Lime Warning! *R* -]

^What happened to Shinji and the gang after the war? {Extremely WAFFy for some readers)

P.s.: This one-shot story is mostly comprised of summaries. It is meant to describe how things have become to the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion.

There are other ideas that are unrelated to this fic.

[Shinji Huntin' Season] 

^Shinji's female classmates has declared him a prized catch for a potential boyfriend, and the competition is brutal. Even other guys decided that Shinji's 'pimpin' days are numbered. With Rei, Mana and Asuka (She's not attracted to the dummkopf, or so she says) in the lead, who will stand victorious?

[Lunatic Calm] 

^Shinji finally finds a use for his massive depression... only that it's too destructive. Even Gendo and SEELE are having goose bumps.

Procrastination had bitten on the heels for I lazied away from making this chapter sooner because of writer's block. I know what I want to write about yet I couldn't think sometimes of a scene that will lead to that event.

Anyways, watch out for future chapters for I WILL write more. (At least 1 chapter per week on this fic and another for one of my other fics.)

Send your comments at: [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:raiden_x_@hotmail.com



	6. Chapter 5 - Against a Sky-bolt

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.

I don't own N.G.E. and everything about it. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics and I'll be up on my ass making another movie and all that mess. Sue me about about legal stuff and you'll just end feeling embarrassed with a hand full of pennies ( 1 cent, USA currency...) for compensation for your troubles.

Give your comments at [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

Pre-ramblings: For those who are curious, I was inspired to make this fanfic series after watching a music video of Neon Genesis Evangelion by the song of 'The Adam song' by Blink 182.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Project Messiah - codename: Shinji**

Another frigging Eva alternate reality by Raiden_X_

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5 - Against a Sky-bolt**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Battle site]**

"So, this is our enemy up close, isn't it?" Shinji asked no one in particular.

The 4th angel was stored inside a makeshift facility. The young Ikari and his guardian was staring up at the corpse of their retired quarry.

"I see... Parts other than the core have been left intact. This truly is an ideal sample." Ritsuko remarked to her assistant. She and Maya Ibuki were up on a platform, analyzing their specimen. 

"Thanks! This will be a great help!" Ritsuko exclaimed to the two below.

"Well, do you know anything new?" Misato asked.

Soon, the three were in front of the computer. After much calculation process, it displayed '602'

"What's this?" Major Katsuragi was at a loss when it comes to scientific mumbo-jumbo.

"That's the code number for 'Undetermined'. " The doctor replied.

"In other words, you don't know anything new at all?" Misato deadpanned.

"You are correct. But we do know the Angel is composed of matter which has the properties of both particles and waves, just like light." all three sipped their drinks in unison.

"Well, you did find its power source, didn't you?"

"*Sigh!* Only something like that. And I've got nothing on its working mechanism." 

"We've finally found something completely outside our experience, haven't we?"

"Well, the world is full of mysteries. Look, this is the Angel's inherent wave pattern." Ritsuko moved away from the monitor so that the two could see clearly. 

"Let me see it." Misato moved closer while Shinji tried to see with his guardian blocking most of the view.

"This may be... "Misato stood up straight so that Shinji could get a better look at it.

"Right. Although the constituent elements are different from humanity's, the arrangement and coordinates of the signals are extremely like humanity's genes: 99.89% "

The Commander and the Sub-commander passed them by. Only Shinji seemed to notice.

"99.89% means ... " 

"This proves how shallow our knowledge is."

"OK. All right. Stop it." An engineering staff ordered the cranes to place the core on the ground.

Shinji moved to a corner and peeked to see what's going on.

He saw the commanders cop a feel at the huge fractured ruby-like button. Gendo took off his gloves so that he could touch it with his skin to get to know the real texture of the Angel's core. Shinji saw that the hands were scarred.

"This is the core... How is the rest?" Kozou asked a staff member.

"The degradation is very serious. It isn't suitable for a sample. "

"That is not problem. Discard the rest." The commander commanded (that's part of the job prescription).

"What's the matter?" Major Katsuragi asked the boy why he was acting weird.

"Ah... No, nothing's wrong." The young Ikari managed to stutter.

"*Sigh!* Shinji, do you know that when you say 'nothing' in that tone of voice, you might as well have screamed for us to give you attention?" She scolded.

"Well, Father seems to have burned his hand..." He explained.

"Burned?" Misato obviously didn't know about that.

"I was just wondering what happened to him." 

"Burn... Do you know anything anything about that?" Katsuragi asked her friend. 

"It's before you came to this city, Unit-00 went out of control during the activation experiment. Have you heard about that?"

"Yes." Shinji nodded.

"The pilot was locked inside it."

"Rei was the pilot, wasn't she?" 

"Your father helped her escape from it. He had to force open the overheated hatch." 

"Father did..."

"That's how he burnt his palms."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[School sports-grounds]**

The girls were having another swimming session. As usual, Asuka is manifesting another exhibition to impress others, and make the male species from the basketball court below drool, as she shamelessly display how sexy her nubile body is in her swimsuit.

Well, there's no denying that fact as the benched group stared above at the fences and watch the girls.

"They've all got incredible breasts!" One would say.

"Oh yeah!" Another would agree.

"Asuka's Hot as Hell!" One would exclaim to another.

"You got that right!" Another would reply.

"Man! I wished she would answer my letters..." Someone would wistfully dream out loud.

"........." Some guys would get offended.

"What?" Someone would break the sudden silence.

"I sent some too..." Someone else would explain why there is a silence.

"Oh man..." Someone would feel awkward among the others... (those whom probably 'sent some' too)

Shinji however, was staring at Rei while scratching behind his right shoulder.

"Hey hotshot! Who are you starin' at?" Touji inquired mischievously.

"He's ogling Rei!" Kensuke answered for Shinji, imitating the Cheshire Cat's grin.

"I didn't know you were into incest!" Touji prodded his friend with an accusing finger.

"NO!" Shinji furiously shook his head.

"C'mon, we're just shaking you up a bit! You're too serious!" Aida noted mock sagely.

"I was only wondering why she's all alone..."

"Oh... Come to think of it, she never did had any friends around here since the first grade." Suzahara pointed out.

"Your sister must've have a bad personality like yours then..." Kensuke surmised

"Was I really that taciturn?" The young Ikari asked.

"You still are... but at least, you're working on it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Classroom]**

The pupils were back again on their seats and the sensei is in his usual 'Drone-endlessly-about-Second-Impact-so-you'd-take-the-hint-that-I'm-not-totally-alright-upstairs-cause-I'm-still-probably-in-shock-over-that-incident' and in 'Desperate-need-of-a-life-so-I'll-drain-you-of-yours' mode. The students were quite attentive today... well mostly anyway. The senile lecturer was facing the class today instead of the window. They couldn't get away with their rude behaviors (as Hikari would put it), The old man may be semi-deaf, but he got eyes of an owl.

All in all, it's just a normal day...

or is it?...

Shinji was having a bad feeling about today. 

I'm having a bad feeling about today... Shinji thought, unknowingly repeating what the author had just written and thus made the Magnificent *Cough, cough!* Raiden X squirm while writing this sentence. 

Out of habit, The young Ikari scratched the back of his shoulder. This annoying tendency of his was also noticed by his friends. Touji picked this time to hold another private chat room conference with their laptops.

Touji: There! He did it again!

Kensuke: That's the 23rd one today.

Touji: Most of the time, he would scratch that spot five times a day.

Kensuke: Your gym locker's near Ikari's when we change uniforms for Gym class, does he have a scar there or something?

Touji: Nope. He's got nothing. Not even a bruise.

Kensuke: Heh! A confession that you're checking him out?! Wait till Hikari hears about this!

Touji: I'm not gay, you moron!!! And don't bring Hikari into this!!! I'm going to make you bleed later for that!!!

Kensuke: Calm down, will you?! I'm just joking!!!

Touji: You'd look too if you got fed up watching him scratch one more time at the back of his shoulders!

Kensuke: Maybe we should ask him.

Touji: Yeah, he must've been very suspicious by now.

A few more hours later, The sensei's head lurched forward lazily, slamming on the pile of his desk, after boring himself to unconsciousness.

"We're free!" a student would exclaim.

This of course started another session of anarchy in the classroom, with Hikari giving up on their rudeness and joining in with her friends at gossip superhighway.

Another irritating habit of Shinji's was dosing off. The weird thing about it is that whenever the sensei wakes him up and asks if he heard what he had just said, the boy could narrate the whole lecture without leaving any detail. In short: He could hear and memorize anything while he is asleep. He still gets detention though.

The girls who sat near him had no problem him daydreaming, They could steal glances better that way (He can hear, not see). Rei would just let him be of course, she knew that his quirks had reasonable explanations. Asuka however, would scowl as the girls 'studying' the young Ikari's unconscious figure and giggle at his angelic and innocently-soft snore. With a small grin, the little miss Sohryu could stealthily throw a blunt object from her desk and into the back of Shinji's head, resulting with the desired effect of disrupting the class in his wake.

"Ouch!" a thick eraser bounced off at his scalp.

He didn't really notice it, but the word 'ouch' and such had always been uttered out involuntarily. He was too deep in sleep to let his brain figure out that he should wake on that signal.

Irritated, the red-head tried another one. The others couldn't stop her in fear of being her next target (They really were very moral and good people, it just that... well, it's amazing how people will leap in great lengths just to 'look-away-over-on-the-other-side-and-pretend-you-didn't-see-it' because they believed that "If you didn't see it, then your life might stay as long as it is.").

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Dreamscape (Shinji's train of thoughts)]**

"Something bad is going to happen, I just know it!" Shinji proclaimed.

"Shush! I'm trying to think!" Lucifer took his chance to slip a card from his sleeve into his hand as the attention was briefly diverted to the captain.

The four beings sat around a square table. Lucifer had once again tempted the chief and Adam into playing a friendly game of poker. They don't have any money so they stuck to shredding papers as token pieces. Lucifer was losing to Adam, the 1st Angel was very good at everything. Fortunately for the the fallen angel, Shinji was an easy prey; the poor guy never did have a 'poker-face', emotion is what he does best. 

Christ however, was very busy listening to the lectures that the ear receives at it's unconscious state. He always covers up for Shinji whenever he is 'off-duty'.

Lucifer was too lazy to listen to a boring class and Adam was prohibited to be 'on-the-loose' out in the real world (for serious reasons of course).

Everybody is wide awake today rather than the usual groggy group whenever the chief visits during class time. All of them felt a great foreboding about the future.

Adam KNOWS what is going to take place. Of course, he knows everything. He couldn't say anything to the others in fear of disrupting time and space itself. It gave him comfort to know that his brothers haven't realized it yet. He also got the gut feeling that Christ knew all along, but he could never be too sure. Nobody could ever read the Messiah's thoughts nor it's pattern. He could read Lucifer's, but his thought pattern is completely random, chaotic as one would say.

"Asuka's throwing stuff at as again..." Adam stated dispassionately. The monitor hooked up on the ceiling was displaying 'Danger! Heavy blunt projectiles has created five more lumps!'"

"Maybe that the odd feeling we're having right now is that she will throw a heavy object soon, and you know that this body is extremely fragile. 4-OF-A-Kind!" Lucifer triumphantly yelled out, placing down one queen of hearts, and three queens of spades. 

"I fold..." Shinji groaned, not noticing that there seemed to be more of the same kind of cards from one deck.

Adam chuckled. It's common knowledge that Lucifer always cheats, but who is he to viciously point that out? Nobody could stop the fallen one from his quirks, it's what makes him he.

"Heh! With me around, this body could regenerate instantaneously!" Adam said as he placed down on the table a 'Royal-Flush', winning his 46th victory in a row

"You cheated!" Lucifer sulked.

"Whatever." Experience has unraveled to Shinji and his other colleagues years ago that Lucifer will never own up to anything wrong he ever did and often throws the blame on someone else when the opportunity arises. Arguing with him was pointless as teaching a sloth to fly like an eagle and study to become a fruit fairy.

"It's not fair if you cheat, you won't truly win anything in the end." Christ stated. It may be useless, but Christ believed that everybody has a chance at anything. Unfortunately, his passion for 'righting-the-wrong' had made him unaware of the bell that rang in the real world.

"Well I have to! I couldn't even get any chance against 'Mr.Know-it-all' here!"

Suddenly, Shinji's consciousness got yanked (teleported) back at the pilots' seat and the body-link reconnected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Classroom]**

"Shinji you Idiot!!!" A thick textbook whacked Shinji into consciousness.

Everyone stared at the poor boy's cringing form. They felt sympathetic to him, being the subject of scrutiny under Asuka's sadistic paws. But they were glad that he would (yet unwillingly) sacrifice himself so that others may roam 'harassed-free'. 

The Second and Third Child were dubbed as the 'Newly Weds' because of the way Shinji got henpecked all the time.

The rumors had generated unofficial explanations upon why Asuka had focused her legendary rage at the young Ikari.

Some rumors were:

1)They were ex-lovers, Asuka keeps on beating him up for leaving her but doesn't want to acknowledge that a relationship had ever existed.

2)Asuka was into 'Submission and Domination' sex games and Shinji was her (unwilling) partner and hurts him during the day also so that he won't blurt out any sleazy info.

3)Asuka was just plain sadistic and picks on Shinji 'cause he's easy to hurt.

4)Shinji was just plain masochistic and tolerates whatever Asuka has to throw at him (see rumor#3).

5)Asuka has a crush on Shinji and that's how she expresses her love.

6)Shinji was her master at night (see rumor#2) and she gets back at him during the day.

And many more...

If one would ask the Second Child, she would deny any relation to the Third Child. If someone would ask the young Ikari, he would get throttled and bashed into a wall by miss Sohryu before he could hysterically deny anything.

Deep down, Asuka really doesn't know what she feels for the boy. The only rational explanation she often tell herself is that she considers him as a threat to her status as the best pilot of Evangelion. Even Rei couldn't beat her sync rate, but this guy! The nerve of him to beat her starting sync by 46%!!! She couldn't even move Unit-02 at her first try of 8%. The only way she had thought that could keep the boy from breaking her previous sync record was making him feel inferior. And besides, he was so easy to pick on. He just takes any berating (or any animate/inanimate object for that matter) she could hurl.

She wouldn't admit it but, after just a few weeks being around the boy, she had grown a place for him in her heart. 

She would have to hit him again for that later. Still, the guilt keeps adding up everyday...

Clutching his head, he looked back at his assailant. She was fuming mad.

"Why did you do that for?"

"You idiot! it's dismissal already!" She pointed at the clock on the wall.

The girls were giggling at dazed form as they filed out through the door, much to Asuka's annoyance. The other boys just winced in sympathy.

"Hey! He ain't daft! Leave him alone b*tch!" Touji defended his comrade.

"Suzahara!" Unfortunately for him, Hikari heard that and dragged him off by the ear for after-school punishment.

"Hmmph!" The red haired girl harrumphed and left. Her hair trailed after her like a majestic wildfire.

"Uh, Shinji... I got to ask you something..." Kensuke asked.

"What now?" The young Ikari is still incoherent from the recent blow to the braincase. His gaze wondered around, searching for his sibling.

She had left already... the boy felt disappointed. 

They had never been able to sit down and have a decent conversation for weeks with her schedule being full all the time.

"What's with this constant 'back scratching'?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Shinji scratched his back, as he always do when confused.

"See! There you go again!"

"Oh, this? It's nothing, it's just a, er... an irritation! Yeah, that's it! Heh, heh!" the young Ikari grinned nervously. 

Somehow, I don't buy that... Aida pushed his lens up the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**the next day...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Misato's apartment]**

It's Saturday.

Ritsuko had come over for lunch, unfortunately... it was Misato's turn to cook.

Asuka, being a genius and all, managed to remember that fact and made pre-emptive plans to go out with Hikari to the mall (and eat in a nearby restaurant of course).

Shinji on the other hand, forgot about it and it was to late to scoot.

The three were in the kitchen and Shinji was busy setting up the table.

"What's this?" 

"It's curry!"

"You're still eating that instant junk?!"

Ritsuko grimaced as she looked down on her 'meal' and prodded at it to see if it might combust.

"Hey! You're a guest here! You have no right to complain!" The major replied.

"Uh, Miss Misato? You don't have a plate..." Shinji was carrying a cauldron with his left hand and a ladle on the the other.

"Oh! Here! Tadaaaaa! Slop some of that stuff here!" Misato held out a bowl of instant noodles for Shinji to serve some of the curry from the cauldron.

"In an instant bowl of ramen?" Dr. Akagi asked incredulously.

"You're not serious, right?" Shinji checked to see if she's drunk already.

"Yup! Heh, heh, heh! The trick is to put less water in it to make the slushy texture. Now that's a real 'Curry flavored' Ramen! Good stuff!" Katsuragi beamed at the brilliance of her new found recipe.

Shinji reluctantly obeyed. Misato's culinary achievements could really worry him sometimes. But then again, the beer probably evened that out, poison could kill poison anyway.

The other two took a spoonful, and that was enough to destroy the tongue.

"Misato cooked, right?"

"Oh, You noticed?" Misato inquired in between mouthfuls of noodles.

"*Gulp* It's easy." Ritsuko replied, chocking on the taste.

How could anyone make an Instant food taste so bad?! She thought.

"Misato, if you're going to invite me here for lunch, please make sure that it's Shinji's turn to cook." The doctor deadpanned.

"Shinji, how could you put up with this... blasphemy! You should move out! Don't let a bad roommate ruin your life like this!" Ritsuko added.

From the other room, a *Thud!* sound of a stiff warm-water penguin fainting due to food poisoning was heard by Shinji. 

If she poisons the people she loves, what will she do to me if she got really angry? The boy shivered slightly.

"I don't know... I kind of got used to it by now." He half-lied, fear of divine retaliation from his commanding officer was instilled in him. He knew she could maim people in multiple ways with only the aide of an empty beer can.

"Yeah! Don't ever underestimate the power of man's ability to adapt to their environment, and besides-" Misato shook her can of Yebisu and found out that it's empty.

"Eh? Uh, Shinji? Could you please toss me another can? That's a dear..." She requested from the teen.

"As I was saying, even if he would move out, he'll have a lot of trouble going through red tape. Shinji-kun-chan had just received his formal security card, you know." She stated out to her blond-dyed friend. 

"Oh! I almost forgot again!" Dr. Akagi exclaimed.

"Shinji? I need a favor. Could you please give this to your sister later before going to the base for sync testing? I keep forgetting to deliver this to her... She's probably heading back here in an hour or so from Swimming practice." She took an ID card from her bag as the young Ikari came back to deliver Misato her beer.

"She's in the Swimming team?" Shinji was surprised. She might be a quiet lass, but she really could go places if she really wanted to.

"Yes, and Asuka's into gymnastics." Ritsuko added.   
Thinking of both girls in either leotards or swimsuits almost made Shinji nosebleed. He clamped a hand over his nostrils just in case.

The young Ikari reached for the Nerv security card.

Action speaks louder than words... words that she would rather keep. He noted as he stared at the small picture laminated unto the plastic card. Rei's blue-dyed hair and red contact lenses could really turn some heads. He had asked her about that before. She didn't really wanted any attention. Blue was the color of her sorrow, for the death of her mother and the division of her family and for humanity. She kept the reason for the red contact lenses a secret, but Shinji knew that Rei had hated the color red from back when they were kindergartners-

"Hey! Why are you starin' at her picture like that for?" Misato broke his reverie with one of her prized teasing subject.

"What? Hey, I-It's not like what you think!" Shinji defended himself.

"Oh! So you don't think of her as your sister then, Huh?" The major added with a playful smirk, opening her can.

"Aaarrghh!!! STOP TEASING ME!!!!" the young Ikari shouted in frustration as he sat down defiantly. 

"But I like teasing you! You're so ballistic!" Misato winked as she gulped down some more beer.

"Yes, just like Misato." Ritsuko countered for the verbally defenseless boy.

Katsuragi nearly spilled the beer allover the table.

"It's just strange that even though we're siblings, I really don't know much about her at all. We haven't been able to get together for a while."

"She's like her father in that regard, they're not adept at...er-" Akagi's brow furrowed, trying to find the word she's looking for.

"Not adept at what?"

"Living, I guess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**An hour and a half passed by...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Rei's apartment]**

Shinji knocked on the door, the door bell still doesn't work. 

There's no reply.

I heard Rei come in thirty minutes ago... where is she? He thought nervously.

He then noticed that the door was unlocked.

"..........?"

He went inside, knocking again just in case.

"Rei? Are you here? I'm coming in..." he inquired as he took off his shoes at the side.

The apartment was clean. So clean that it seemed more monotonous than his room. 

It was not as big as Misato's and could only hold one tenant, and the only rooms inside were a kitchen, a bathroom, a terrace, and a living room/bedroom.

Hey, I haven't seen this one here before... Shinji went over at the bureau and picked up a pair of broken lens.

"...This isn't hers, it's too big for her."

He read the engraving on one of the arms of the glasses.

It belonged to Gendo Ikari

I remember this! These were his old glasses! he reflected.

Memories of being left all alone crept up at the young Ikari. 

It's alright, he thought. That was before... I know the reason now...

Back at his uncle Keichi's and aunt Belldandy's place (well it's not really a house... they owned a shrine with some dormitories used by monks who had lived there years ago...), he had been treated as their own. Yet, it was he who was distant. Since the day that his father had sent him away, Shinji felt that he has no important purpose in life.

He doesn't care about me... who would? I'm a freak, a boy with these hideous wings! Now I'm stuck with strangers and that I have to keep these things secret for the rest of my life... he would sulk.

His aunts would often try to cheer him up by either sending him in dance classes (Aunt Urd's idea for easy encounters with girls *Wink, wink! Nudge, nudge!*) and helping aunt Skuld in her workshop (She would wail whenever Shinji fumbled over something due to his nature of being very squeamish and easily surprised. The boy is a total klutz!), with extremely embarrassing results. Uncle Keichi would take him for a ride on his motorcycle, if only the boy would try to relax (Shinji had a very nasty experience as a test pilot with aunt Skuld's experimental 'Mach-666' mountain bike. He only wanted to learn how to fix and ride the broken bike he found, not having aunt Skuld fix it and upgrade it into a rocket The poor kid wouldn't go near any transportation equipment that only has two wheels attached to it after that event). Aunt Belldandy was the most successful... well, partly anyway. The boy was eager to help out in any way he could, it's his way of paying them back for their kindness. So, the blonde haired woman taught him how to scrub the floors, sweep properly, rake the leaves, dust the furniture, do the dishes, mop the floor, clean the ceiling, cook, etc...

He was very good at it too. It was great to see that all your chores are done by someone else but Belldandy is having thoughts that she may have created a monster (sometimes, a woman can't help but feel jealous when her daily chores were done perfectly in record time by someone else).

She also taught Shinji to play the cello. The cello was his mother's. His father had left it to him, something to remember mom by.

Sad memories surfaces whenever he touched the instrument, yet somehow, playing it made him feel hope... to be at home again with his real family like it had always been before it broke apart. 

Music became his passion, and the SDAT was his lifesaver. He would listen to it's soothing music for an easy escape from the harshness of his existence. Life with his weird relatives had been... freaking him out, yet they manage to keep him from getting sad all the time.

His relationship with his father had been re-established when he got dragged back to Tokyo-3. The not-really-a-very-good-father-figure had certainly made things easier to bear, yet they still agreed in keeping their previous apathetic behavior towards each other as a false face for protection against devious people who might use their closeness as an advantage against him and the surviving members of their family (there's always people who want to jump someone who has power and means so that they could gain those powers for themselves. Being a commander of a blood stained/spilled organization, he probably did the same things to get where he was right now and definitely knows the whole deal. Especially if you get harassed by by an assassin every freaking morning/afternoon/night)

Somewhere in a dank room, Raiden X laughed madly after being able to write all that crap from Gendo's stupid old glasses. A righteous smack on the back of the head by his twin brother made him get back to the story( after hitting him back, of course).

Now where did I left off? the author thought after beating the crap out of his bro.

.....Oh yeah right! That one... and so he continued...

Shinji wore the broken lens. It doesn't fit him very well, and the broken pieces keep dragging his eye to look painfully at different angles all together in one glance.

*Tap, tap, tap!* someone tapped him on the the shoulder.

As always, Shinji's nervousness forced him to act chicken and got scared shitless.

The next few moments happened like this (on Shinji's point of view):

1)He turned around abruptly.

2)His eye managed to see that a person was going to grab at his face.

3)He backed away from the figure and suddenly hit the bureau.

4)One of his bag's straps entangled with a knob on one of the drawers.

5)The figure snatched the lens from his eyes as he stepped back some more, forgetting that he was on a dead end.

6)His brain told him in a split second that "If you can't move back, move to the side!".

7)And he did.............well, tried anyway. the bag got him stuck.

8)But, his feet were already in dash-away mode. He tumbled forward instead.

9)The strap of his bag took the drawer with him.

10)The world turned topsy-turvy afterwards.

Shinji shook his head to clear out the stars that were spinning around his head.

When his vision started displaying correct data, He found Rei at last... but she was not in a good mood.

"Will you get off me?" She asked in annoyance.

The young boy realized that:

1)He fell on top of Rei.

2)There were panties flung all around them

3)Rei was naked.

4)His left palm was holding on to her right breast for support.

#1 was embarrassing, #2 was really embarrassing, #3 was awkward and #4 wasn't right with the world at all.

Add them all together and you got a lot of explaining to do.

Shinji squeaked in fear and stood up as fast as he could.

"I-I-I-I ah, Rei! I-I'm so sorry! Um, there was no answer when I knocked and since the door was unlocked..." He managed to stutter after that shock.

"It's ok." She probably had no idea that brothers and sisters weren't suppose to see each other naked after becoming 9 or more years of age.

She shamelessly strode over to her bed, where her school uniform was neatly unfolded. 

Shinji looked at his palm, the texture softness still kept haunting it.

"What brings you here?" The blue haired girl brought him back from his straying mind.

"Oh!" He tensed up and looked away, his sister was dressing up.

"I um, ah was told to come and uh... what was that again?" The boy frantically checked his pockets, trying to recall what the heck he was doing there in the first place.

"The card!" He remembered. "Your card! I was suppose to deliver *Gulp!* your card! Your Nerv ID has been renewed, so..."

"Well, let me have it then." Shinji turned around and Rei was already clothed, reaching out a palm for him to give the card.

He opened a pocket from his bag and fished out her new security card.

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A few minutes later...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Nerv HQ]**

"Um, sis?" The boy tried to make conversation to overlap the escalator's eerie humming underneath their feet.

"Hmm?"

"It's er, your first time you'll be in your Eva for weeks, right?"

"That's correct."

"...Aren't you afraid?"

"What's there to be afraid of?" The girl seemed to appear unfazed by anything.

"Well, your Evangelion might go berserk again... I heard that they had to send Asuka to try and calm it down-"

"..........."

"-They also had to ship Unit-02 back to Germany for repairs..."

"Don't you have any faith in our father's work?" Her question hit a sore spot.

The Evas were something alien to him. He disliked to be violent but it brings out the worst of him. A thing like that would definitely make him cower away. Yet, he has never felt as safe as he was inside the entry plug, when there's no Angels around of course( when there is an Angel... well, he can't decide because he felt extremely safe and extremely terrified at the same time).

"...I...I'm not sure what I feel anymore..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Evangelion experimental testing cage]**

Evangelion Prototype Unit-00 was standing in a similar room that it had once trashed weeks ago. Rei was already inside, waiting for further instructions.

"Rei, do you hear me?" Gendo asked his dauther through the communications link.

{Yes.}

"We're commencing Unit Zero's reactivation experiment now. Start the first connection."

"Connect the main power supply." Dr. Akagi ordered the technician beside her.

"Voltage has exceeded the critical point." Maya reported.

"Roger. Move the format to Phase II." Ritsuko commanded.

"Connecting the pilot with Unit Zero." Shigeru stated.

"Opening the circuits." Maya flipped some switches.

"The conditions of the pulses and harmonics are good." She reported.

"There are no problems with synchronization. All nerve links are completed. Nerve center devices are operational." Shigeru said from his post.

"Recalculation shows no error modifications." a technician reported.

"Checked. Up to 2590 on the list satisfied. Until the absolute critical line, 2.5, 1.7, 1.2, 1.0, 0.8, 0.6, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1, and rising! Borderline cleared." Maya was relieved that it was successful this time around.

"Unit Zero has activated." She stated proudly.

{Roger. Now I'll start an interlock test.} Rei reported from the entry plug.

"Ikari, an unidentified object is approaching. I think it's the fifth Angel." Fuyutsuki hanged up the phone he used earlier.

"Interrupt the test. All hands on first class alert." Gendo ordered the staff.

"Are you going to send Unit-00 to battle? " Kozou inquired.

"It's not yet ready enough for battle. How is Unit One?"

"It will take 380 seconds to prepare it." Ritsuko informed her superior.

"Sortie!"

"Roger."

The commander faced the pilot screen.

"Rei, we've completed the reactivation. You can rest now."

"Yes."

Unit-00's power went off and Rei slunk back at her seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Main operations bridge]**

"The target has cleared Tonosawa." A staff member reported.

"Unit One is beginning preparations for launch. Release the first lock bolt." 

"Release confirmed." Shinji acknowledged."

"Roger. Release the second binding. "

"Roger. The target is in the area over Lake Ashino." Another technician informed the group.

"Eva Unit One is ready for launch." Ritsuko stated.

"Eva, Launch!" Misato ordered.

Unit-01 was now being elevated to the surface.

"High-energy reaction detected inside the target!" Shigeru exclaimed.

"What?!" Misato got caught off-guard with the turn of events.

"Its circumferential parts are increasing speed and amassing upon itself!" 

"That means... a particle beam!" Ritsuko concluded gravely.

"Oh no!!! Shinji!!! Dodge it!" Misato screamed at the com-link.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Battlefield]**

"What?" Shinji was confused on what's going on.

Unit-01 reached the surface. Suddenly a massive laser hit the Eva by the chest. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Shinji was being boiled alive inside the plug.

The power of the beam was so intense that the restrains gave up and the purple crusader was sent careening over the streets. The laser ended for a while and the Angel was preparing another blast.

"SHINJI!!! Can you hear me?! Respond!!!"

"Pilot vital signatures are weak and is currently unconscious!"

"Retrieve it quick!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Dreamscape]**

"Damnit! Get him out off, there you useless dorks!" Lucifer commanded the others.

The other two dragged Shinji away from the fried cockpit.

"How is he?" Christ was concerned for the chief's welfare.

Adam placed a hand over the Chief's heart. He could feel the energy getting weak.

"He got catatonic on us!" Adam yelled out, totally annoyed that he forgot to tell Shinji that this was going to happen.

"To hell with him! I'm taking that bastard, Ramiel, out!" Lucifer snarled.

"No! The cockpit is still out of order!" Adam stated, he knew that this would be the result but he stuck to the script of fate.

"I don't care! I'll make it work!" Lucifer cracked his knuckles as he sat on the cockpit.

He then took over the situation...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Battlefield]**

"Ugh..." The pilot stirred in his seat.

{-uick! Retrieve it!} the com-link kept blaring the events from the HQ.

"Pfff!" Lucifer sneered at the screen. He was clutching at his chest, the pain from the blast was still there. Some parts of his body was paralyzed, but that won't be a problem.

"I'll teach you for disrespecting me!" He shouted at the image of the 5th Angel.

{SHINJI!!! You're awake!} Misato said from the com-link.

"Hmmm..."

{Are you listening to me?! Get out off there!!!}

Lucifer ignored her ranting and proceeded immediately towards his mission.

The purple titan stood up and genuflected on the pool of LCL, the lifeblood that it's chest had bled. Lucifer willed the Evangelion to bury it's arm in the pool. The arm pulled out a dark scimitar. The monstrous blade was made of unholy black metal and it's edge was the sharpest there is (If you could see microscopically, you'll be able to see air molecules being severed clean in half when they touch it's edge). An amethyst-like orb glowed with unholy light like a full moon at the hilt. Power flowed on every particle of the unworldly weapon.

"Eat this, bitch!!!" The fallen one shouted as he threw the demonic artifact at the diamond shaped Angel. The blade ripped through it's immensely strong AT-field like a hot knife on a slab of butter. It hit the angel as it released another particle beam. But instead of cleaving the Angel in half, the sword bounced on it's surface and made a dent. However, the power of the weapon's momentum made the blue diamond angel spin and rotate chaotically, disrupting it's perfect shot. 

The beam was intended to hit the purple demon at the bleeding chest, but it was redirected and grazed Unit-01's forehead and the rest of the blast flew up and decimate the nearby structures. The laser knocked Unit-01 back to the floor, the horn was melted into a small stump and some parts of the brain was exposed.

"I forgot... My sword can't kill my brethren, only my legions..." Lucifer realized before he got catatonic as well.

While the angel was still occupied trying to stop itself from twirling like a slow tornado, the recovery teams managed to drag the synthetic life form back underground...

__________________________________________________________________________________

**End of Chapter 5**

**Next Chapter 6 --- Adam comes out and play! (The Mega-playboy way!)**

**Author's Jiba-jabah: **

Nope, I'm not revealing anything else about the next chapter. It's a surprise!

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors (I'm always on a rush to finish things, you see? People are hunting me down already, forcing me to write faster than I could think), I'm really a flunky when it comes to grammar. I'm not really a writer but I'm the kind of guy that likes to draw. Sometimes you can't draw something but you can do it in writing (only that it's really hard to picture stuff with words), that's why I started writing these pathetic excuses for fun.

Please send any comments or suggestions at [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1].

I'm a good sport when it comes to bad reviews but sending them to me (you know, the ones I don't really care about like grammar problems and whatnot...) usually doesn't affect anything, it just most likely add up to the reviews counter.

You can also get weekly updates (I usually update it every Friday/Saturday...) of my plight on fanfiction writing at: [http://raiden-x.tripod.com/raidenxsfanfics/][2] (construction in progress!)

Special thanks to **_Jake Shappy_** for pre-reading this chapter!

See ya! 

   [1]: mailto:raiden_x_@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://raiden-x.tripod.com/raidenxsfanfics/



End file.
